Lucifer Steelfang
Lucifer Steelfang is the son of Raydin Steelfang and Virlomi. He is the nephew of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang. He is the half brother of Annalyse Steelfang and Siris Steelfang and the full brother of Raydin's other children with Virlomi. In the Cosmic Legacy, Lucifer is the fourth child of Raydin and Virlomi, born after the twins Horus and Isis on his own. Due to his free wheeling nature, he has caused much trouble. This is exemplified by his various children that were born from mortal women. Lucifer is most associated with the constellation of the "Lover" despite star signs not applying to Steelfang Vampires. Biography The New Kingdoms Lucifer, like his siblings, he was born in Euphoria, to Virlomi and Raydin. Nothing particularly special happened upon his birth. He was raised in an alternate dimension, so he aged independently from the world. As with most of the Steelfang children, Lucifer learned how to use a sword from his father Raydin. He is relatively skilled at using his natural talents and magic that he had learnt, having a good understanding and control over them. Lucifer has not shown himself to use other weapons, though. Lucifer has shown himself to be prone to causing trouble, such as when he attacked Windhelm for fun, just to spite Adawulf Sea-Born. He has never deviated from causing trouble of any sort. Cosmic Legacy Lucifer was born in Higher Euphoria to Virlomi and Raydin, as their fourth child. Due to his connection to the powers of All Creation, Lucifer had omniscient knowledge from his birth and didn't need others to tend to his needs or teach him. Lucifer found the knowledge that he was granted extremely powerful, mainly because he knew that information was power. He knew that with information on his side, he could definitely gain ascendancy over all others. Lucifer loved meddling in mortal affairs, seeing it as nothing more than a game, which led to him leaving Higher Euphoria constantly to find novel experiences. He therefore traveled from dimension to dimension, feeling the experience of behaving in many roles, from hero to villain, king to beggar. Taking on guise after guise, Lucifer saw the mortal world from many directions. He found the experiences interesting and fun, looking down on mortals as toys that could capture his attention. Due to his free wheeling nature and his natural born looks, Lucifer went around his dimensional trips with another aim, which was to engage in mortal like hedonism which would never be found in Higher Euphoria. Therefore, he had many female lovers, which led to the birth of some half mortal children at times. Cristus Lynielle is one of these children. Appearance and personality The New Kingdoms Lucifer proves himself as an extremely self centered and mischievous individual, who cannot stop annoying and irritating people of all sorts, although the use of his cosmic powers to play pranks generally results in collateral damage of immense proportions, since he rarely exerts any form of control and has no qualms about hurting innocent people. Lucifer seems to know no limits when it comes to hedonism and debauchery, although inside, his mind is surprisingly sharp and astute at most times. Cosmic Legacy Unlike his version in The New Kingdoms, Lucifer is not just a prankster and mischievous. He is incredibly self centered, vain and has no sense of restraint when it comes to getting what he wants. Lucifer does not play pranks - instead he uses his powers to achieve his heart's desire through sheer force of will. While it is possible that the results may be harmless or funny, they might also be disasters of immense proportion. Lucifer knows no limits when it comes to hedonism. He rarely cares about future consequences, especially if it involves laying with one or more members of the opposite sex. He does not take responsibility for any children that might be his, even when they start openly displaying Steelfang Vampire abilities a mortal should not have. While Lucifier is intelligent due to having knowledge of all things, he prefers not to overthink events. Lucifer is also skilled at hiding his thoughts, and rarely will he let anyone know what he is thinking. His heart is fickle over matters like love, which makes it impossible for him to consider getting a Bloodbound Partner. Appearance Appearance wise, Lucifer has silvery white hair that reaches his neck, the distinctive blue, slit pupiled eyes of his family and very fair, smooth skin. His eyes are quite large for a male, and he is noted to have a feminine beauty to his face. His overall features are sharp, but not angular. Lucifer, being the extremely vain man he is, has a sculpted physique and flawlessly toned body. He stands at 5'10", which is a bit short for his liking. Powers and Abilities The New Kingdoms Lucifer, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling him to overpower enemies easily in physical combat, via the use of brute force. Lucifer can fence and fight with his bare fists with great prowess, the spikes on his gauntlets also serving as deadly weapons. Lucifer possesses extraordinary intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source. It might be a natural talent of his, or it might be magical in nature, gifting him with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within his imagination. Lucifer was able to easily replicate the ash magic used by Vulcan, simply by interpreting the spells in his mind. Lucifer is capable of telepathic communication. His skills with mental magic is not well known, but he can form impenetrable psionic shields that prevent anyone from accessing his mind, which makes him unreadable by all around him, except people powerful enough to break his mental shields. Lucifer has extreme energy projection capabilities, as with most of his family members, projecting whitish golden beams that emit black mists when he projects pure magicka. All his magic has a dull gold colour, with black mists around them. He has demonstrated his extreme pyrokinetic abilities when he produced a column of fire that reached a height of several kilometers, without effort. Lucifer possesses the ability to produce and control photons and focus them into deadly beams of light, on a scale more than any known form of photokinesis, in a far more effective and efficient manner. Lucifer can also produce, manifest and control dark energy. He can freely invert dark energy and photons, allowing him to bend light in all sorts of inventive ways. When Lucifer uses his powers, light and shadow seem to blend and mix into each other, changing constantly and flickering rapidly. Lucifer himself can convert his body into an exotic mix of photons and dark energy, enabling him to become intangible and shift around at lightspeed due to a lack of friction of any sort on his purely energy body. In this form, Lucifer burns anything he passes through, allowing him to kill enemies just by running through them. Lucifer cannot be damaged by any form of physical weaponry or magic when in his energy form, but a skilled photokinetic or umbrakinetic can actually pull off portions of him and attack him with those portions, injuring him in the process. Lucifer has supernatural regeneration, though, and the amount of focus needed to affect the light that makes up his body is hard to achieve when he is flying everywhere. Lucifer has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. He can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone. Like the rest of his family, Lucifer can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do his bidding. He can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Lucifer can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. Lucifer can fly on his wings at light speed as he can convert his body into light and shift it through the air rapidly. Lucifer can learn magic intuitively and he can master spells just by looking at one spellcasting event, due to his natural intelligence. He can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Cosmic Legacy Lucifer has mastered all there is to the usage of magic, both mortal and divine. This is due to the omniscient mind he was born with that granted him knowledge of all magic. Lucifer is therefore one of the magicians who are known to possess the usage of True Alteration (All Magic). Lucifer's preferred spell form is the usage of light magic for both offense and defense, which keeps up his image as a "flawless god" that he is not. As a full blooded Steelfang Family member, Lucifer's strength, speed, durability, stamina, magicka and reflexes are all greatly enhanced to the level of a true god. Lucifer can also manipulate life forces over vast areas via the power of his thoughts alone. Lucifer can fly on his white wings, like all other Steelfangs. Lucifer is skilled in using many weapons, but his personal preference besides swords is the usage of dual wielding one handed weaponry. He is known to dislike shields. Lucifer has the power to bend and rewrite reality due to being connected to the power of All Creation. Likewise, the power of All Creation also grants Lucifer an omniscient mind which can know all current events, allowing him to predict the future. The defensive property of Lucifer's Divine Skin is also incredible on its own. Lucifer is known to have "Shadow's Caster" as his Sphere of Domination. This allows him to emit incredibly bright light that burns away almost anything it touches, so fast that shadows appear to be fixed in the light even when the targets have all been destroyed. Lucifer can also manipulate the concept of shadow, allowing him to mess with people's shadows to reflect real effects on them, kill people by destroying their shadow or catch people through their own shadows to bring them to him. Lucifer can also make weapons out of both light and shadow to attack enemies. Equipment The New Kingdoms Lucifer wields a sword normally, as with most of his family members, since that is what he is taught to use when he was young. Lucifer's sword "Light's Inner Shadow" is sword with a demonic design on the hilt, with a straight blade. The sword is able to control photons and collimate them, to fire crescents of focused light. The light is so focused and so contained, these crescents appear black. The blade can further coat its blade with the same focused light and appears to turn black, giving it the ability to cut though almost anything, as well as extend to a length of a few kilometers. When Lucifer draws his sword, lightning strikes from the skies and he grabs the blade from within the lightning. He can still draw the sword within structures/underground, since the lightning phases through any material. (The lightning is also dangerous to Lucifer's opponents. It can and will kill them.) Lucifer wears a suit of black armor. It provides token protection and self repairs when required. Cosmic Legacy Lucifer's blade is named "Eclipsed Shadow". Like all Steelfang swords, in spite of its name, the weapon is made of gold and silver metals. "Eclipsed Shadow" can control and emit torrents of "black light" that are incredibly destructive to anything it touches. The sword's movements are enough to disrupt space and the sword's cutting power is enough to pierce Divine Skin. Lucifer has a second weapon known as the "Star Crossed Attraction". This is a one handed wand that appears like a silver petalled flower around a black crystal orb. Lucifer can exert pulling and pushing forces with the wand, or generate a black hole at its tip to suck things in contact with the black hole in. Lucifer can even stretch the black hole into a blade to use the wand as a sword. It can also fire powerful kinetic pulses if the "repulsion" is focused enough. Lucifer wears golden and silver armor as with all other Steelfangs. Other than that, his robes are more ostentatious and made to fit a king. Lucifer's Divine Skin, when coupled to his armor, is noted to be able to block almost all forms of incoming damage. Trivia * Lucifer is named for the fallen angel Lucifer. His ability to change light into darkness and darkness into light is partially derived from the falling of an angel. * Lucifer has been known to change his hair and eye colour more frequently than his siblings. * Lucifer does not get along with his sister Uriel. Alternate Art Lucifer Steelfang Redone.jpg|Lucifer Steelfang, done in new style. Lucifer Steelfang.jpg|Much older edition of Lucifer Steelfang, he has since been revised Lucifer Steelfang Close Up.jpg|Lucifer Steelfang's close up (outdated) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Vampires Category:College of Winterhold Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Battlemages Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Cosmic Legacy Category:Gods Category:Immortal